


They/Them? What about They/He/She, chief?

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Non Binary Geordi (DaForge) [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Accepting, Agender Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid William Riker, M/M, Non-Binary Geordi, Non-Binary William, Non-Binary William Riker, Non-binary character, Other, Romance, Sweet, Trans Character, Trans William Riker, agender geordi, non-binary characters, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Geordi is going to tell William about what they found out about themselves.They get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: Non Binary Geordi (DaForge) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	They/Them? What about They/He/She, chief?

**Author's Note:**

> William Riker is a trans genderfluid person and no one can convince me otherwISEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Okay but... will you come with me?"

"Geordi, I honestly believe you are turning this into something way harder than it should be."

"I know I know... but Will... he intimidates me a bit" Geordi said, wrapping their arms tighter around Data's middle, pulling him closer to their body. "I mean he is Will Riker, first officer, tall and muscular and a lady killer. He is quite scary."

"He is not. And by the way you are describing him, it would seem you have more of a human crush on him than actual fear or uneasiness" Data said, and Geordi sighed while pressing their face against his chest.

"Who doesn't have a crush on William Riker?"

Data remained silent, and Geordi snapped their head up to look at Data.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I cannot have crushes because I do not have feelings, however William Riker is very nice, polite, and sexually appealing, so I believe you could say I have a crush on him, as everyone else does in this ship, including you. He would make a fine partner."

"Wow Data you really suck at making your partner feel good" they huffed, pulling away and turning, but before they could leave Data wrapped his arms around Geordi and pulled them back, securing them close against his body as they wiggled a bit. "No. You don't get to hug me now."

"Geordi, first I know you are not actually upset, and second you know you are the one I love" he said, kissing the engineer's neck and watching as they relaxed immediately against his hold. "To answer your previous question, of course I will be there if you wish me to be. However I cannot predict commander Riker reacting in any bad way whatsoever. He was the one that fell in love for one of the J'naii in the first place."

"Yeah but that J'naii was actually a female... even though their species is genderless. I mean I don't know if she is a female anymore after the whole treatment thing... you get the point" they sighed and Data hugged them gently, but firmer, pressing his face gently against Geordi's hair.

"Geordi. The captain and the doctor are not only fine but supportive of you. And I would never stop loving you. William will be just like them, believe me. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so D" Geordi whispered, getting comfy on the cuddles provided by their boyfriend and sighing softly. "I hope so."

A week later and Geordi finally gathered the courage to go and talk to Riker. Data went with them as requested, but explained that he would be merely an spectator while Geordi explained themselves to the commander. He would not aid them in anything whatsoever.

Geordi was a bit upset about that but accepted the terms. They went together to the commander's quarters, ringing the bell, and in good William Riker fashion he told them to come in and began working on some food and drinks for them to enjoy.

"It's not always that I receive a surprise visit from my friends, please sit, I was making some stake I got from the last outpost we visited" Will said, and as requested Geordi and Data sat by his table, watching as he finished the food. He served them, their conversation drifting off to something completely far away from the original plan, until there was a bit of silence and Geordi finally spoke up.

"Will... I actually came here to talk about a personal subject" they said, and William's eyes widened as he looked up, looking between the two of them with that typical smile forming on his face.

"Are you two getting married?" he whispered, and while Data was confused at the assumption, he saw Geordi tensing up and becoming flustered.

"No!" they squeaked out, and William furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean no not... not yet I... no it doesn’t have anything to do with Data it only concerns me commander."

"Then why is Data here?" he asked, and Data looked at him.

"I am here only for moral support commander" he explained, and William gave him a nod before turning to Geordi and raising his eyebrow.

"Well... what's going on Geordi?"

He seemed concerned now, which Data could only assume meant he believed Geordi had some kind of disease.

"Commander... I mean Will... I finally figured out who I really am" Geordi said, and William raised an eyebrow before tilting his head, his concern gone from his expression.

"Oh... and who are you, Geordi?"

"I... am a person."

Data blinked slowly and William furrowed his eyebrows again, unable to contain his chuckle.

"I... think everyone knows that Geordi."

"No I mean..." they groaned, rubbing their eyes under the visor and then sighing, looking at William again. "I found out that my gender is not male or female. I am... what is known as non-binary. Agender, to be more specific."

There was a moment of silence, but unlike with the captain, Data could only notice some awkwardness in Geordi's expression. William seemed calm, and waiting. But since no one spoke again, the commander opened his mouth to do so.

"Alright... and?"

Geordi seemed to lose their awkwardness and become confused, while William waited for a response.

"I... there is no and... just... that. I would like for you to use they them pronouns and... that's... it... I think."

"Alright" Will nodded and returned to his drink, before looking at Data. "So Data are you ready for next week's poker game? I believe I found a way of beating you again, and-"

"Will?!" Geordi asked, confused, with their voice high pitched, and William turned back to them with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you... going to say something? Ask any question? Be confused?!" they asked, clearly between frustration and confusion, but the first officer turned to them calmly and chuckled.

"No. I understood. They them pronouns, agender... I got it."

"But... non-binary people haven't been heard of for the last... two centuries" Geordi said, eyes wide. "How do you... the captain was confused... even Beverly made some questions, and she is used to seeing different people all the time... what..."

"There is that phrase which says... it takes one to know one?" Will said, and smiled. "Relax Geordi. I get it."

"You... wait you too?!" Geordi asked, even more confused but looking somewhat surprised and happier than before. "How..."

"I'm not agender like you, but I'm non-binary too" Will said, tapping Geordi's hand on the table. "I'm what used to be called gender-fluid. I know I typically present as a male, because I don't want to make people too confused, but every now and then I present as female, and most often than not I'm just me. No regards for gender. I don't care that people see me as William Riker, but I'm not just that. I just don't show it."

"But... how? Like don't you feel bad that you can't... present the way you want to?" Geordi asked, eyes wide, and William shrugged.

"No. I always present the way I want to. I like presenting as male, even if I have no regards for gender whatsoever" he said, and then leaned closer. "Also if you want to get in a little secret, I am also trans, and never fully transitioned, so I keep a part of my female self wherever I go."

With a wink, William turned back to Data to start talking about the poker game again, while he allowed Geordi to sink all that information in and probably get more comfortable with themselves.

This was not news for Data, he knew about the first officer due to the long time they had served together, and how many times he had to save the first officer's life, causing them to be slightly closer than others, but since he had not been allowed to say anything previously, he let Geordi find out by themselves.

Of course, they requested Will not to say anything to anyone that didn't yet know, but Geordi was still too distracted to actually care about any of that. When they returned to their quarters, Data laid down while Geordi changed into their pajamas, making their way to the bed and laying down comfortably.

"Data... did you know that?" they asked as they cuddled, and Data gave them a nod.

"Yes I did. I am sorry I could not tell you, but I did not have the authorization from the commander to do so."

"No it's... fine... does that mean Deanna knows about Will?"

"It is very likely considering they have had a relationship for a long time."

"Oh... that makes... everything easier" they whispered, and Data hugged them closer, kissing Geordi's head.

"You should rest. We have our shift begin in three hours."

"Yeah... okay" they whispered, and cuddled closer to Data, but he knew Geordi wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

Well, Data was glad they were making their way into freedom, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
